BKupa666
BKupa is a regular MYMer. He began his work in Make Your Move 3 and has continued in each following contest. His movesets were originally known for originality from the use of props, tied in with excessive detail. When these trends became obsolete, Kupa transitioned into more flowing, playstyle-centered sets, that have been generally well-received. In Make Your Move 5, he became a MYM leader, known for being rather quiet, but a force when it comes to reviews and comments. Basic Info BKupa is a 15-year-old Smasher from the US, living in Virginia. His first experience with Smash was at a friend's house at a young age. However, he didn't enjoy the game until years later when he played it again at his cousin's house in Summer 2007. There, he got hooked on the game, and began playing Melee, as well as anticipating Brawl and following the Smash Bros. DOJO. BKupa has a relatively quiet social life, although he enjoys hanging out frequently with his group of four friends. He is a Lutheran Christian. BKupa is a talented cartoonist and athlete. He has hopes for a profession in the field of journalism. Smash Bros. 64 BKupa's only experience with Smash 64 was at his girlfriend's house in Summer 2008. As such, he has never been good or experienced at the game. To add to that, his girlfriend only wanted to play either with items or with a high knockback rate. BKupa's Smash 64 mains * Donkey Kong (main) * Mario (second) Smash Bros. Melee Because he started playing Melee so late in the game's competitive history, BKupa joined while knowing about the Melee advanced tactics. As such, he learned to wavedash fairly early, although he never got good at it. BKupa has had very little competition with Melee, only having a younger brother to practice with. However, he has still managed to beat the game 100%. BKupa's Melee mains * Bowser (main) * Donkey Kong (second) * Ganondorf Smash Bros. Brawl BKupa heard about Brawl right after the first E3 2006 video. However, he never got hyped for it until he picked up Melee in August 2007. After this period, he started following all Brawl news to the point of being unhealthy. His main hopes for Brawl were Bowser Jr., King K.Rool, and Ridley. Of course, he was supremely disappointed at the final roster. He has many complaints about Sakurai and his mindsets, but just has to bite his tongue. He is pleased that his Melee mains Bowser and DK were buffed so as to be able to use them in semi-competitive play. BKupa's Brawl mains * Bowser (main) * Donkey Kong (second) * King Dedede * Diddy Kong * Wario * Ganondorf In Make Your Move 3 During the original Make Your Move and Make Your Move 2 contests, BKupa made Smash movesets for many of his original characters, who stemmed from an original series called Doggy & Bear. However, he quickly saw their unoriginality compared to many of the movesets in Make Your Move 2 when he first joined SmashBoards and saw the contest. He began posting movesets at the beginning of the contest, opening up with Timon & Pumbaa. However, none of his movesets received much attention until he posted an off-the-wall original character called Tiggah. From there, he received more respect and attention and became a regular in the series. BKupa's major moveset in Make Your Move 3 was with a four-in-one Toy Story character, Andy's Toys. This moveset would later go on to receive 18th place in the Top 50 Movesets. BKupa also started, but ultimately discontinued, an OPS called The Darkness Ascending. Determined to improve his overall movesets, he began writing out more movesets in his binder to eventually make in the next contest. Make Your Move 4 As a more respected regular, BKupa was more prominent in the thread, despite a challenging academic schedule. His first moveset, Doggy & Bear was a monster, and has been halted for the time. BKupa regrets making them as massive as they were, and has made his other movesets much less long-winded. BKupa has also made one of the only joint movesets in the form of Klump and Krusha, with MasterWarlord. He continues to be a regular on the thread and chat room. This time, two of his sets placed in the Top 50, rather than just one. These two sets were Ken and Hades. Make Your Move 5 BKupa returns in full force for his third installment of Make Your Move. He shocked the other regulars with a surprisingly serious YTP Arthur moveset, complete with a SSE Role. This provoked a mixed response, as the character was so drastically different than anything he had came out with before, even the Beast Trio. BKupa has planned very little for MYM5 in comparison to the last two contests; however, as his three strongest movesets from the prior contest were made on a whim, this does not faze him. His improved moveset quality in Make Your Move 4 has seen BKupa promoted to one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Wrath. He continues to strive to be a prominent and contributing member to MYM. Make Your Move 6 Having not made much, if any, of the main MYM decisions, BKupa agreed to be demoted to a group of five lesser reviewing MYMers. These MYMers, as well as the big five decision-makers, comprise the new MYM6 Palette. BKupa is the color yellow and represents Bowser. Having learned how to make decent playstyles, BKupa is now working on trimming the fat out of his move descriptions. He hopes to continue his success with his new movesets. Make Your Move 7 Kupa is still rising up in the MYM world, with increasingly more flowing and playstyle-oriented sets. He is a minor leader, ready for whatever changes people Smady force upon us in the near future. He is time to haul ass. Truckloads of it. Favorite Games BKupa's first console gaming experiences were with Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Superstar Baseball, both of which he cleared 100% before learning what a real game was. BKupa has always been a big Mario fan, and is obsessed with the Donkey Kong Country games, all of which he has beaten 100% (101%, 102%, and 103% to be precise). He is always ready with a stream of hate for any DK game after Donkey Kong 64, which he believes is the last good DK game. Make Your Move 3 Movesets BKupa has entered 15 movesets in MYM3, the most of any user in that contest. In order of post: * Timon & Pumbaa * Indiana Jones * Bowser (redone) * Tiggah (original character) * SamuraiPanda * Captain Jack Sparrow * Harry Potter * King K.Rool * Andy's Toys (four-in-one; Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, & Slinky) - Placed 18th * Harry Houdini * Yau-Man * Simba * Beast Trio (original character, three-in-one; Eddy, Reggie, & Jeffrey) * Woody * Cranky Kong Make Your Move 4 Movesets BKupa has focused much more on quality over quantity this contest. As such, he has significantly less movesets this time around. In order of post: * Doggy & Bear (incomplete) * Kaptain Skurvy * Hades - Placed 47th * Klump & Krusha (joint project with MasterWarlord) * Ken 'Kenny' Hoang - Placed 43rd * Iago & Zazu Make Your Move 5 Movesets As a Sin (Wrath) in this contest, BKupa has been trying to give each of his movesets his all this time. *YTP Arthur (Joke Character) *Scar & the Hyenas (Combination Character) *Kaptain Skurvy (redone) - Placed 44th *Sebastian - Placed 41st *Bowser Jr. / Shadow Mario - Placed 10th Make Your Move 6 Movesets Currently, BKupa is striving to follow the new MYM trend of playstyles and cutting down on detail. *Tryclyde *Wart *Hades (redone) - Placed 11th *Pennywise the Dancing Clown *Bleak - Placed 41st *Lord Voldemort *Klump and Krusha *Kaptain K. Rool *The Great Mighty Poo - Placed 19th *Disco Kid - Placed 48th Make Your Move 7 Movesets Kupa is coming back stronger than ever, with his movesets highlighting most positive aspects of movesets, such as playstyle and detail *Klubba *Fat Bastard *Christmas Man (Joke Set) *Zinger *Stanley the Bugman Category:MYMers